Breaking Another Threshold
by Shakayla
Summary: This is an episode addition to "Threshold" - a what might've happened after Captain Janeway and Lt. Paris were released from sickbay.  They deal with some of the lingering issues from their ordeal.


Breaking Another Threshold

Summary: Episode addition to the "Threshold" episode. What happens that evening after Janeway and Paris are released from sick bay.

Rating: M (NC-17)

Disclaimers: I don't own them. You can bet if I did, Janeway would have seen a lot more action than she did under TPTB.

Author's Note: I am still very much a J/Cer, I just felt some inspiration after watching Threshold and was in the mood to write something close to a PWP – and this is the result. Hope you enjoy.

Creative License: After watching the episode again, there is a SMALL (lol) chance that the little lizards eyes aren't blue…but since it's my story…they are blue now! *grin*

Kathryn Janeway sat in her quarters, the lights dimmed to 15%, trying to make sense of the past week. In seven days, she had seen one of her crew members make the history books, mutate into what they could only predict was the next step in the evolutionary process, be abducted by said mutant, evolve herself, mate, and have children.

Children…three of them. Even though her DNA had been restored to its original coding, the memories were still there. She remembered each of them distinctively and, as odd as it sounded, she missed them. Two boys and a little girl, each with blue eyes, like their father.

Before she could analyze or give more thought to the source of their blue eyes any further, her door chime rang. "Come in."

The door slid open to reveal a troubled looking Tom Paris. He stepped through the door but didn't come any further in than enough to allow the doors to close. "I'm sorry to bother you so late, Captain."

She gestured to the loose pants and tank top that she had put on after her return from sickbay. "I am obviously far from sleep, myself. Please come, sit down. Can I get you something to drink?"

"I don't suppose you would replicate a beer for me, would you?"

Kathryn looked at the taut lines on his face and the tension holding his body in a rigid posture. "I suppose I could. Perhaps I will even have one for myself."

Tom looked up in surprise, but then just shook his head and smiled a bit. Nothing about this woman should surprise him anymore. After all, they had shared far more with each other than any other crew member had on this voyage. He watched her as she moved towards the replicator. She seemed more woman, less Captain without her uniform camouflaging her gentle curves. He refocused as she returned to the living room and handed him the frosty bottle.

"What's on your mind, Tom?"

He noticed immediately that she didn't refer to him by rank, perhaps she knew why he had come here tonight. He took a sip to buy him a few moments and to wet his suddenly dry throat. Deciding the worst that could happen was time in the brig; he sat down on the couch and answered. "I lied earlier."

Kathryn sat down on the chair so she could see him and yet still maintain some distance. She took a sip of the beer. She had not consumed this generally vile beverage for close to fifteen years, but tonight it had seemed appropriate and went down better than she had anticipated. She took another drink. "About what?"

"I do remember."

She sat the bottle on the table and sat back, exhaling a long breath. Finally her eyes met his. "What do you mean?" She knew, but wanted to hear him say it. It would be easier than her admitting the same – at least for the moment.

Tom took another drink and then stood. He started pacing. She was watching him, waiting patiently. Finally, he stopped and turned towards her. "I remember what it felt like when I crossed the trans-warp barrier and," he paused for a brief moment. "I remember our children, there were three of them. Two boys and a girl, with eyes like their mother."

"Tom." Her voice was a whisper.

"You remember too, don't you?"

Another sigh. "Yes."

"Not just what they told us, but you remember each of them, as individuals."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything: Abducting you, forcing you to mate, and then putting you in a situation that made you leave your children behind."

"I'm fairly confident that you are only guilty of one of those things."

"Captain?"

"You did abduct me. I must admit I am curious why you did? You could have just left – we obviously weren't able to stop you. Why take me with you?"

He ignored the fact that she didn't blame him for the other two items in his list and tried to explain. He moved over to her chair and knelt beside it. His eyes were earnest and pled with her for understanding. "From the moment you brought me onto Voyager, you have believed in me – even when I didn't believe in myself. You gave me a second chance, a gift. I wanted to share this gift with you; the feeling of occupying infinite space. It was amazing, wasn't it?"

Kathryn closed her eyes as she remembered being able to see everything all at once. "The scientist in me found it fascinating."

"It was fascinating…right up to the point where our DNA started to change." He admitted. "Even then, though, I couldn't find it in myself to complain. With you there with me, everything seemed…right."

"Speaking another language." She added.

"Exploring a new world."

"Feeling so different, yet so much the same."

"Having children."

"Having children." She confessed.

Their gazes were locked as their thoughts drifted back to their time on the planet. Finally, Tom stood and moved back to his original position on the couch. "So why don't you blame me for the other things?" He asked.

It took Kathryn a moment to bring herself back to that point in their discussion. "Tom?"

"You said you didn't blame me for forcing you to mate or creating a situation that made you leave your children…our children behind."

"Because you didn't force me and you weren't responsible for the decision to leave them behind."

"Are you angry at Chakotay?"

"I don't know how I feel…are you?"

"Yes and no. I wish he would have found a way to keep an eye on them while our original DNA was restored and then given us the choice."

"It wouldn't have been the same…once we were changed back. We would no longer be able to communicate with them or truly attend to their needs."

"It sounds like you have been giving it a lot of thought. I'm certain I would have agreed with your logic, I just think it should have been you and I to make the decision."

"Agreed, but…"

"But Chakotay was acting Captain and he had to make the choice." Tom truly did understand, he just didn't like it.

"Exactly." Kathryn knew in her mind the logic was right, but her heart would still always wonder if it had been for the best to leave them to fend for themselves on the planet.

"So that only leaves the last matter. You stated I didn't force you to mate, does that mean you were a willing partner?" He smiled that boyish grin that had gotten him both in and out of a lot of trouble in his life.

Kathryn rewarded him with a smile that reached into the depths of those sapphire pools. "Well you were the only game in town."

Tom held his hand over his chest, feigning pain. "Ouch, that hurt!"

"Besides," she teased. "from what I recall of our…mating, either your reputation as a ladies' man is vastly overstated or I'm glad I won't be around for evolution as mating from the future seems less…pleasurable."

Tom had the good nature to blush, but he quickly recovered, some of the usual swagger asserting itself. His voice was low, perhaps even husky. "I assure you, Captain, that evolution is to blame for your lack of enjoyment."

"Is that so?" Her eyes twinkled.

He moved closer to her, invading the normal space of "parameters" she kept to prevent herself from doing something she shouldn't. "I would be happy to demonstrate…no, that's not the right thing to say."

"Lieutenant!" She wasn't sure if she was shocked or disappointed.

Tom started again. "I would be honored to mate with you the way our future selves should have and would have, if it had been physically possible."

Kathryn noticed he avoided the words 'make love'.

"Tom…" her voice held a slight warning, but not enough to be effective.

Tom reached out and touched her cheek softly, noting how her eyes closed at the gentle gesture. His voice was barely above a whisper. "I'm not asking for a commitment or relationship or anything past tonight. I know you have those things with Mark and I know you are working non-stop to get us home so we can all get back to our friends and family. I'm asking you to let me honor what occurred between us on that planet and perhaps bring some closure for both of us." He let his thumb brush across her lips, reveling in their softness and how they parted slightly under his touch. "Perhaps even ease some of the loneliness from having to leave our loved ones twice within less than two years."

His final statement felt like a knife through Kathryn's heart. She thought of how she missed Mark and his companionship, her mother and sister, and now her children. Chances were good that, if she didn't find a faster way to get them home, she would never be afforded the opportunity to have any more. Her emotions battled with her logic.

"Tom, I can't – it's against all the rules."

"You've already done it, Captain…at least three times." He smiled gently at her as she gave him the benefit of the Captain's glare.

He continued before she could voice another objection. "Think of it as the father of your children making things right and, as corny as it sounds, a way to say thank you…the best way I know how."

Kathryn knew she shouldn't entertain such thoughts, but they had already mated…at least three times as he so plainly pointed out…the damage was already done. Would she allow herself to break the threshold with him one last time? She felt herself being pulled to her feet and guided to the middle of the living room. He arranged them so her back was to him. Very slowly, he undid the pins that kept her hair swept away from her neck and face. His hands combed through the auburn tresses before moving it to one side allowing access to the graceful line of her neck. Velvety soft lips placed affectionate kisses along the length of her neck eliciting small sounds of pleasure from the back of her throat. "Tom…"

He repeated his actions on the other side and then over her shoulders and upper back, unhurried and deliberate. He wanted to show her that she deserved to only be loved this way, not in some primal, animalistic way. Although, he couldn't be certain she wouldn't enjoy that as well. Something told him there was so much more to Kathryn Janeway than any of them may ever know. He gently pulled her earlobe into the warmth of his mouth, enjoying the way her breath caught in response. He whispered. "Wait right here."

Kathryn watched in a desire induced haze as he stepped over to the replicator and quietly issued commands to the machine. Moments later, he took her hand and led her into the bedroom. He set the small basket down and she craned her neck to see the contents.

He smiled, putting his finger under her chin and directed her attention back to him. "Patience, Captain."

"Kathryn." She whispered.

"Kathryn." He repeated.

Tom gently caressed her face with his fingertips, drinking in the classic beauty that seemed to be such a rare find, especially considering the formidable brain that lay underneath the soft whispers of red strands that now gently framed her features. "You are so beautiful, Kathryn. May I kiss you?"

Kathryn blinked and refocused. Her eyes sought his and found he was being serious. It only took a moment for her to realize what he was asking. They could have sex, or mate, as he had referred to it without delving into the intimacy that came from kissing each other on the lips. She knew he would accept whatever choice she made.

Tom waited as she processed the meaning of his question. He wanted to kiss her – wanted to know what it felt like to connect with a woman like Kathryn Janeway. He also understood, though, if she wanted to keep parameters in place – some barriers weren't meant to be crossed. His heart stopped beating when her fingers threaded through his short blonde hair and laced together behind his neck, pulling him into a kiss. Her lips were soft, like a whisper of satin gliding across his mouth as she began her exploration.

His lips were full and Kathryn felt immediately that he was certainly well versed in the art of kissing. Her eyes closed and she melted further into his embrace as his mouth, soft and inviting, matched the pace she initiated in the kiss. A slight moan escaped from deep within her soul, feeling an instinctual connection to the man in her arms. She slanted her mouth across his to deepen the kiss. Tom's hands slipped up her back to tangle his hands in her hair; he pulled her close, following her willingly into the deep abyss of pure sensation.

Kathryn felt a distinct loss as Tom broke the kiss. From the deep movement of his chest, she could tell he was as affected as she had been. When his thumb brushed across her lips this time, tendrils of sensation threaded through her nervous system making her doubt her ability to continue to stand. His fingers continued their gentle caress down her jaw line, the curve of her neck, and finally to the swell of her breast.

Tom paused slightly as his fingertips glided over the softness. Slowly and deliberately he traced the edge of her tank top, enjoying the way her nipples hardened in response. The rise and fall of her chest was steady and deep, she was fighting for calm and he wanted to change that. His finger slid under the thin strap on the right and slid it off of her shoulder, placing gentle kisses on the now accessible flesh. He repeated the gesture on the other side.

Kathryn watched as Tom's actions caused her garment to slip a half inch or so lower. His pace was maddening and she ached for more of his touch. Instead of removing her shirt, he continued to trace the outline, building the tension slowly but steadily. It took every ounce of her self control not to ask him to touch her. While she may not ask, she decided being proactive wasn't such a bad thing either. After all, it was possible that she had initiated the mating before, no sense in letting him have all the fun now.

Tom felt her turn in his arms and grasp his hands. His body surged with adrenaline as she guided them under the cotton tank top to cup the fullness of her breasts. "Kathryn…"

Leaning back into his solid form, her body arched as his thumbs circled her taut nipples, making them tight with desire. "Oh god, Tom…"

"You're voice is so incredible and when you talk like that, it makes me want to drive you to the edge just to hear you say my name again and again." As if to prove his point, he rolled the taut bud between his thumb and forefinger and then gently squeezed. He was rewarded with a low grown of satisfaction that shot flames of desire straight to his abdomen.

Tom slowly lowered his hands down her ribcage and sides, slipping them into the waistband of her pants. He could feel the bones protruding slightly and worried that she wasn't taking proper care of herself. With whatever shreds of rational thought he had remaining, he made a mental note to make sure she was eating, even if it meant consuming the dreaded leola root. He hoped that thought was stored away safely since his mind became fogged with desire.

"Are you going to take me to bed, Tom, or make me stand here all night? With your hands caressing my legs like that, I'm finding it hard to stand."

Before she barely finished her words, she felt herself being scooped into his powerful arms. "The lady need only ask."

Kathryn's hands went around his neck as he held her close taking the few steps necessary to close the distance to her bed. "You are being quite the gentleman, aren't you?"

"Sarcasm doesn't become you, Kathryn." He smiled and then gave her a smoldering kiss that melted any lingering doubts she may have had. "On second thought," he whispered. "Maybe it does."

Kathryn shrieked as he unceremoniously dropped her onto the bed. "Tom!" She laughed. "Way to ruin a Hallmark moment."

"Twentieth century references – I'm impressed." He was smiling, but his eyes were smoldering as he took in the sight before him. Kathryn had recovered from her short fall and was now propped up on her elbows, stretching the cotton of the grey tank top tight across her chest. Her breasts were firm and her nipples strained against the fabric, thanks to his earlier attention. The panties were regulation grey and rode low on her hips, contrasting the ivory of her skin. One leg was bent at the knee while the other lay straight in front of her. She reminded him of a girlfriend from high school that had been very comfortable in her own skin and not afraid to share the confidence she had in her body with him.

"You're impressed and overdressed, Mr. Paris."

"Yes ma'am. I will make a course correction."

"Make it so." She intoned in her best Picard fashion.

Kathryn watched as he slowly undressed for her. The smile on his face had surely melted the heart of many Cadets and even broken down a wall or two in a Captain. Thinking of the single wall between her and her First Officer's quarters, she purred. "You are certainly living up to your reputation thus far, Mr. Paris. I'm glad Mr. Chakotay has the bridge this evening as I am expecting great things from you."

Tom crawled onto the bed and over her body forcing her to lie back. "I promise I won't disappoint you."

Kathryn's breathing deepened as Tom's body hovered closely over hers. She could feel the beating of his heart, his warm breath on her face and the heat emanating from his body. Time stood still for a moment as the rest of the universe disappeared in a black hole, leaving only them. Just as she started to lift up to kiss him, he moved away. "Tom?"

Tom kissed her on the forehead and then leaned over to retrieve the contents of the basket he had replicated earlier. He held the luscious, red strawberry an inch or so above her mouth. "Can I interest you in a bite?"

"I love strawberries!"

"I know."

He took a bite and then lowered the berry close to her lips. Kathryn lifted her head to take a bite, enjoying the fruit as the juices dripped down her chin. She moaned as Tom's tongue swept over her chin and throat, lapping up the errant liquid. "Mmmm…."

"You taste good, Kathryn, even better than strawberry." He let her finish the berry before moving lower on her body and retrieving another berry.

Kathryn took another bite. This time Tom let the berry trace the swell of her breasts, spreading the taste over the generous flesh. Her senses were heightened and her body came alive as his tongue traced the path of the strawberry again. This time he finished the berry.

"Much sweeter." He commented before slipping his hands under her tank and lifting it to reveal more of his Captain than he ever thought possible. "God, Kathryn, you are so…"

"Old? Small?" Before she could say anything further, she felt his index finger press across her lips effectively silencing her.

"Beautiful. I was going to say beautiful." His hand slipped from her face and slowly moved down her body until his hand cupped her breast fully. "Your skin is firm. Your breasts are high and full; and…" his thumb traced the tip as it came to full attention under his caress. "You are highly responsive. So no - not old and not small."

Her eyes closed as she saw the adoration and sincerity in his eyes. It felt so much longer than two years since she and Mark had shared a bed. Thinking of their time on the planet and the time in her quarters, she and Tom had already shared so much more…in such a short time.

She ran her hands over his muscular chest. It was smaller than her previous lovers, but rock solid and smooth – just like she liked it. Her nail grazed the flat nipple and her blood heated as his body responded with shivers of pleasure. It trailed further down his abdomen, following the soft blonde hair that directed her to treasures below.

Tom grabbed her hand. "Stand down, Captain…we are not at that point in the flight path yet."

"Aye Aye Lieutenant. As you were."

"Ready for more strawberries?"

"Mmmm…"

"I'll take that as a yes." He moved lower and straddled her thighs. Another berry hovered above her lips. He watched with growing interest as her tongue slipped out of her mouth to twirl around the strawberry before covering the lower half and biting. Her eyes closed in pleasure as the juices ran down her body.

Tom trailed the remaining half of the strawberry over the rosy peaks of her breasts and then followed with his tongue. He felt her body arch and her breath hitch as his teeth nipped lightly at the engorged tips before swirling his tongue just as she had moments before.

Kathryn's body swirled with pleasure as Tom repeated the process with one berry after another, slowly moving down her body. She vaguely felt her undergarments being lowered and the last vestiges of her self control being swept away as the cool piece of fruit traced her heated core followed by the warmth of Tom's tongue. Her movements were no longer her own, being controlled by pulsing desire, want and need. The fingers of one hand threaded through blonde hair, both holding and subtly guiding him in his efforts to please her.

Once he had removed the final barrier shielding her, his goal came into sharp focus and he knew that he would not be satisfied until Kathryn Janeway was crying out his name in the heights of ecstasy. He used the strawberry for his first touch of her delicate folds, enjoying the small shivers of delight that he could sense beginning to ripple through her body. The tip of his tongue followed the path of the berry, slightly touching her, allowing his taste buds to savor her unique essence. His hands caressed her thighs as he explored the new territory with the passion of a pilot being set free with a new ship. Her hand served as his co-pilot, guiding him in the unfamiliar territory; the sounds of her pleasure along with the reactions of her body, provided the star charts necessary to plot his course.

Kathryn no longer cared about anything else in the universe at that moment except for the exquisite feel of a warm tongue doing things to her body and in places on her body that she had long forgotten. Her body moved in time to music created by the pulsing of basic instincts, instilled in humans centuries ago for pleasure in procreation. They had fulfilled their procreation requirement and were now solely focused on the pleasure.

Tom loved the undulations of her body as it warmed and prepared for the ultimate moment when time stood still and everything would hang right on the edge before tumbling her over the precipice that left a body nothing but sensory action and reaction. He would continue to act upon her senses, preparing an onslaught to which her body would have no choice but react. Ready to dangle her over the edge, he slipped one finger into her warmth, creating additional pleasure.

"Oh yes….Tom….right there…"

He hummed his acknowledgement which sent fresh waves of passion through her nervous system. In a coordinated attack, he curled his finger at just the right spot and pulled the sensitive bundle of nerves into his mouth with a sucking motion. Her response was immediate and intense.

"Yes…oh…god…yes, Yes, TOM – YES!"

Tom lifted his head to absorb the visual imagery – he never wanted to forget this moment. Her hand releasing its hold on his head and joining its mate above her, holding tightly onto the head board; body arching while her head tossed from side to side in sensual abandon – all bathed in starlight from the windows stretching across her room. Moments later, the spasms in her body eased enough for her to speak.

Kathryn opened her eyelids, heavy with desire and stared at blonde Adonis kneeling between her parted thighs. She made a show of lowering her eyes to see his arousal, hard and ready – wanting him to feel the heat of her gaze. "Are you ready to engage transwarp engines, Mr. Paris?"

Tom smiled and followed her gaze. "Pre-flight check complete and engines are ready to break the threshold, ma'am."

"Let's occupy infinite space together then, shall we?"

He moved to nestle further into her intimate embrace. "You are incredible, Kathryn…" his words drifted off as her legs wrapped around his lower body and started to move against his. Her lips on his told him that she didn't need reassurance, didn't need pillow talk – at that moment in time, she only needed him.

She felt his hard, yet silky length begin to slowly penetrate her body. It was a delicious sensation, to feel another become a part of you…separate, yet joined. The intimacy of the connection had very little in this life that it could be compared to that would do it justice. "Mmmm…this is incredible." She replied in answer to his earlier statement. She was enjoying herself, but she knew that, unfortunately, their lots in life would not allow any long term relationship on such an intimate level. It seemed to be her destiny in life, regardless of the lover: Justin, Mark, Tom…none had been or would be able to be a permanent fixture in her life – due to circumstances beyond anyone's control. She had been able to give of her body, but the rest of her had been protected, perhaps waiting for just the right one. _Little did she know at the time, there would be another who would claim her heart, soul and mind – but to whom she would have the most trouble giving the final gift of her body. _

Brushing any unwelcome thoughts from her mind, she refocused on the well-defined body now fully joined with hers, his movements creating a delicious friction that started the steady climb towards sweet release. Her feet fell to the bed and she began to counter his thrusts with her own – the results were immediate as both felt shards of sensation splintering their nervous system. "Warp 9.7…" she whispered in a husky voice.

"9.8" He countered as he leaned forward to place a love bite on her exposed neckline.

"9.9" She panted as her nails dug into the flesh of his shoulders, leaving deep indentations.

"Warp 10!" He shouted as his hand reached between them, caressing the tiny bud and sending her hurtling over the edge, drawing him along for the ride.

"TOM!"

"KATHRYN!"

Limbs became weak and bodies collapsed, lungs gasping for air as the exertion overcame them. Tom rolled them until she was laying half on him and half on the bed, his hand soothing her – making a path through her hair, down her back and then cupping her bottom. He could feel her heart beating solidly in her chest and hated that this was about to come to an end. A sad history of one night stands told him that after such an intense coupling, she would want a shower and her own bed.

Moments later, history had proven a bad judge of the future when it came to Kathryn Janeway. His heart sped up as he felt her body move to straddle his, her hair falling like a curtain around their faces, her breasts almost touching his chest. "I'm entering your name in the record books, Mr. Paris, as you certainly broke our threshold with style and the panache befitting your well deserved reputation."

"Why thank you, ma'am; and, this time, breaking the threshold was everything I thought it would be…and more."

"I'm glad to hear that. Now it's my turn."

"Kathryn?"

She smiled and looked between their bodies and then back at him, the crooked smile present on her face. "Well, if you don't think you can be 'up' for it, Tom…"

The arrogant flyboy reasserted himself immediately. "Don't you worry, Kathryn. You show me your best game and I will be ready to make another flight when you are."

"Good to hear my pilot stands ready to please his Captain."

"Always." He answered sincerely as his hand swept the auburn tresses away from her face just before she lowered her body to kiss him.

Tom steadied his breathing as he waited. Her mouth was hovering mere millimeters above his; he could feel small wisps of air escaping from her parted lips as she created a sensual tension that drew him deeper and deeper into the anticipation. He felt, rather than saw the tip of her tongue snake out to trace his lips, teasing and tantalizing, bidding him to join her in the kiss. His pulse quickened and his breath caught when the tips touched. He tasted her as the dance slowly began.

Kathryn enjoyed the taste of herself on his tongue and the way his arousal was coming back to life under her undulating hips…everything about him attentive and responsive. She felt his hands running up and down her back – the pressure just enough to send pleasant shivers throughout her body.

She lifted her body off of his, her hair flipped back with a quick toss of her head. Tom watched as she skimmed her hands along her thighs, up her abdomen and rib cage to cup her breasts. Fascination and appreciation colored his blue orbs, darkening them with desire. He watched her eyes reflect the intense passion as his hands followed the path hers had taken ending with his hands covering hers.

His eyes caught hers and he whispered, "Allow me?"

She removed her hands, allowing his to support the full weight of her breasts. Her back arched as she ran her fingers through her hair, combing out the tangles from their earlier coupling. A moan escaped from her lips as he pinched the engorged tips. Her body rotated in small circles providing additional stimulus. She heard his intake of breath and felt his hands move to her hips. "Are you ready, Flyboy?"

"Yes ma'am."

Tom lifted her slightly and positioned her body before thrusting up into her warm depths. "Tom!" her voice was a gravelly sound that went straight to his groin, inner muscles clenching his hardened length.

Their bodies moved in counterpoint to each other sending wave after wave of pleasure coursing through their systems. Kathryn's body circled slightly before lowering to take Tom fully into her body again and again. Movements became frantic as their blood continued to heat, bodies glistening in the star light, and pleasure mounting towards an explosion of super nova proportions.

Moments later the atmosphere, charged with sexual energy, ignited and the world exploded into a million points of light as she collapsed on top of his heaving form. He held her tightly as they slowly made their way back to reality. Tom felt her lips on his one final time – it held a tenderness that spoke of a connection that defied the normal parameters that were defined for a Captain and her Pilot.

Kathryn allowed herself a few minutes of closeness before she knew she had to end this evening. She felt Tom gently caressing her arm as she lay across his chest, lightly caressing the strength that lie underneath the smooth skin. She lifted her head to look at him, blue eyes seeking to convey more than her words could. "Thank you, Tom."

"We did the kids proud?"

She kissed him again. "Yes we did."

"Thank you for giving me the opportunity to do right by you."

"I was being honest with you earlier when I told you that I know you have changed. You are a better man because you have allowed yourself to believe."

"Only because you believed in me first."

"One of the best things I've ever done."

"I should probably go now."

"Probably."

"Kathryn…Captain…?"

"Yes?"

"Should the journey become too long or you feel lonely, I will be here for you – whenever you need me for whatever you want. No expectations and no strings attached – just a friend."

"Thank you, Tom – I appreciate the offer." She drew in a deep breath hoping her next words would be true. "I intend to get us home long before that becomes necessary..."

He cupped her cheek and gave her a final kiss. "I have faith in you as well, Captain."

He stood and dressed, leaving her with a smile. "Good night Kathryn."

"Good night."

The End!


End file.
